The Summit
by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX
Summary: Her icy voice deters them from meeting the same fate as she once did. One-shot.


The blizzard grew worse. The frozen winds blow against my face, biting at my skin. I trudged through the snowy mass. Despite the tedious journey, I braved the weather and did what I could to ignore the snow that had gotten into my boots, clawing at my feet. I had my eyes on the prize.

_The summit. _

I was exhausted, and had to take a break. I lay down my rucksack beside me; the weight off my shoulders felt like luxury. I blew into my gloves, my breath misty from the cold, and rubbed my hands together to warm them up.

I had reached the summit. But that wasn't it. I had ventured all the way up the mountain not just for the summit, but for Spear Pillar. I had the prized Lustrous Orb in my rucksack. I would be the one to awaken the legendary Pokémon of space, Palkia.

I had been climbing this mountain for, what felt like, weeks, but I couldn't help but think that I was still at the exact same point that I'd been at for the past few hours. I still felt like I was miles away from ever reaching Spear Pillar. I took out a flask and took a sip of tea. The liquid trickled down my throat, sending a wondrous warm flush throughout my entire body. I watched a beautiful Absol bound through the snow, its silky fur blowing in the breeze, like the feathers of the wings of an angel. It peered over to me, but quickly looked away and fled. I missed the Pokémon I had left back home, but I felt I didn't need them. I could do this myself.

I heard the skittering of Pokémon footsteps. I threw my flask of tea to the floor and swiftly turned my head. However, I couldn't see anything past the fog and the heavy snowdrifts. All of a sudden, I heard deep cries of rage. Had I interrupted a Pokémon's habitat?

I had.

A large Machoke flexed its incredible muscles, placing its fist in its palm. Behind stood many baby Machop, hiding behind their mother's leg. If that was how muscular the mother was… I hoped I would never bump into the father on my excursion.

"Here! Take this!" I panicked, throwing a Sweet Poffin at her.

The mother Machoke simply crushed it in her powerful palms and roared at me. She lunged forward for a Seismic Toss. Luckily, I ducked and avoided it. I frolicked around in the snow trying to get to my feet, like a Magikarp splashing about uselessly in a puddle.

The mother Machoke raided my rucksack, tearing the food from the pockets and wrapping her Machop babies up in my sleeping bag. She dragged the rest of my rucksack off with her.

"Hey! Get back here!"

As the Machoke carried her young off with her, I heaved myself from the ground and headed after her. However, my boots were too heavy to take me very far, and I eventually succumbed to the summit and collapsed in a heap into the snow.

A few hours passed. I was once an avid climber, destining to reach Spear Pillar and claim the special Pokémon for myself. It seemed my dreams had just frozen solid in the freezing depths of . I curled up in a ball, desperate to keep warm. It felt as if my muscles were coated in thick ice. I saw, what looked like, Pokémon approaching me, their huge mouths held agape. My mind weaved in and out of the situation. I was too confused and cold to do anything.

_If the hypothermia doesn't kill me, the Golbat will. There is no escape._

They landed on me. They bend down towards my arm, and sink their fangs into my freezing flesh.

* * *

To this day, I roam the snowy summit of Mt. Coronet, floating around and blending in with the fog and snow. Climbers take one look at me and run all the way back to wherever it was they came from. I deterred them from going any further. I deterred them from meeting the same fate as I did so many years ago. Then again, I suppose it was my fault. I did not bring my Pokémon along. I did not prepare like I should had done. My bones are buried deep under the ice. All that is left of me is an ice-clad ghost, the one that you hear in much folklore.

I am _Frosslass._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: This was inspired by Frosslass's HeartGold/SoulSilver Pokédex entry. I thought it would be a cool thing to write, since it was getting so close to Halloween. I used the BBC Health website to research hypothermia, and I used Bulbapedia to brush up on the Pokémon that inhabit Mt. Coronet. The fic was inspired by the song 'Lullaby' by 'The Cure'. (It's an old song.)**


End file.
